Walking The Line
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott is forced into undercover work by Gerard.


Title : Walking the line  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season Two<br>Summary : Gerard calls in his favor, and forces  
>Scott to become an undercover agent for the<br>hunters.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott entered Gerard office hesitantly. He hadn't  
>told anyone about what had happened in front of<br>the hospital. He kept it a secret from everyone.  
>Even Allison.<p>

Just like he didn't tell anyone how serious him  
>and Allison were. No one needed to know they<br>were discussing marriage after high school. Or  
>about a possible cure for his lycanthropy.<p>

" Scott, close the door. " Gerard greeted him  
>" I wanted to talk to you. "<p>

He paused a moment, but reluctantly, closed the  
>office door.<p>

" It's about the favor I needed. " Gerard stood  
>up.<p>

" Yes, sir? " He asked.

" You see. The hunters guild have had a number  
>of on-going problems with certain werewolf packs.<br>Their Alpha's have formed large packs, with  
>vicious policies. What, depends on the pack. "<br>Gerard explained. " Gladitor style fights, cage  
>fights, torture, slavery, etc. It makes it<br>impossible for the hunters to get close, muchless  
>do their jobs. We need a werewolf in our ranks<br>to be a double agent. He'll have to be trained,  
>then sent in to penetrate their ranks. "<p>

Scott gulped. He was being set up.

" It will be very dangerous. " Gerard smiled  
>cheerfully. " You'll likely die the first pack<br>you go undercover in. Of course, if you do live,  
>you'll travel the world to other packs, doing<br>the same thing. There are many, many packs. "

' Definte set up. '

" You'll get a fine education for your trouble.  
>A high school diploma. " Gerard offered. " A<br>very good college education will be given to  
>you. "<p>

' I'll die. ' Scott paled.

" You realize you don't have a choice. If you  
>refuse, your mother will die. " Gerard reminded<br>him. " I have a driver waiting for you out  
>front. You leave now. Give me your cellphone. "<p>

" What about Allison? " Scott handed over the  
>phone. " My mom? "<p>

" Contact them, and I'll kill them. " Gerard  
>smashed the cellphone under his foot.<p>

" Yes, sir. " Scott deflated.

" Good, boy. " Gerard's smile grew.

Scott submitted to him completely. He had no  
>choice. At least, for now.<p>

' I'll get my chance. ' He swore. ' One day. '

00000

The teen werewolf shuffled awkwardly under the  
>cold stares of the group of hunters. The three<br>in training were studying him like he was a  
>rabid dog about to maul them.<p>

" You'll stay in the basement. Cell 3." Bernard  
>sniffed in disgust. " Training starts in an hour.<br>Be out back in fifty eight minutes. "

Scott watched the large man turn his back on  
>him. He was being dismissed. Grumbling under<br>his back, he picked up the two duffle bags  
>of clothes Gerard had provided for him, and<br>headed inside.

It was a four story building. Long and cinder  
>block. With bullet proof windows. It was built<br>like a combination camp and school. With dorms,  
>a cafeteria, meeting rooms, a library, labs,<br>weapons rooms, and then the basement.

Where the cell's were.

He took the steps down into the damp basement.  
>The dim lightening making him depressed. He<br>could instantly spot the heavy doors of the  
>prison cells. They were very heavy sliding<br>doors.

Solid metal. Probably the most powerfully  
>built metal on the market. A single, thick<br>pane of glass was in the very top. Round  
>and tiny, with a spider web of metal wire<br>in the glass.

Scott paced along the length to cell 3. The  
>door was opened, and he entered. It was small<br>inside. A single fold down cot with a thin  
>mattress was on the leftside wall. Along with<br>a pull down toliet on the back wall, and a  
>pull down sink next to it.<p>

There was nothing else. It was a bare room.  
>Designed out of hate, and cruelty. It would<br>also be his home for a long time. Just like  
>a similar cell would be his home with other<br>hunters in the future.

All to keep his mom alive.

All because of a single man.

Because of Gerard.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

He panted loudly, bent over with his hands on  
>his knees. Every muscle in his body was pounding<br>violently. His lungs were expanding and  
>contracting rapidly.<p>

Sweat poured off him in torrents. He had shed  
>his shirt hours ago. Stripping down to just<br>his cotton knit shorts. The grey shorts were  
>completely wet, sweat dripping from them.<p>

Scott felt a twinge in his side. He'd really  
>pushed the weight regiment this time. Perhaps<br>a little to far. But it had felt good. Real  
>good to force his body past it's limits.<p>

The many, many scars on his back felt particularly  
>stiff. He stretched his hands toward his toes<br>in an effort to loosen them up a little. Slowly,  
>bouncing his upper body until his palms rested<br>on the floor.

" So much for werewolf stamina. " A sarcastic  
>voice cut into his thoughts.<p>

" Did you need something? " Scott sighed. " Or  
>are you just looking for a fight? Again? "<p>

" Kent want's to see you. " Milner knocked Scott's  
>water bottle over. " Now, werewolf. "<p>

He straightened up with a groan and grabbed his  
>towel. Scott wiped his face off, followed by his<br>chest. Then pulled on his white t-shirt. He picked  
>up his bag, and sports bottle, walking out of the<br>large hunters gym.

" Freak. " Milner mumbled behind him.

Things never changed.

Five years into his favor and he wasn't treated  
>any better. His room was still a cell. The hunters<br>never got near him without being armed. They  
>harrassed him, bullied him, and played very<br>dangerous, sometimes lethal practical jokes on  
>him.<p>

He couldn't count the amount of times he'd  
>been treated for wolfsbane poisoning. Or how<br>many times he'd been chained up in a room with  
>a special gas made of moonseed to make him<br>hallucinate.

He shivered at the thought. They were a cruel  
>people. They sent him into the first pack of<br>werewolves without much of a briefing, and  
>left him floundering around.<p>

Tricia, the Alpha, had been a sharp werewolf.  
>One with a certain talent for torture. He'd<br>survived the misson, simply because she'd  
>taken a certain liking for Scott.<p>

Perhaps, it would have been kinder, if she'd  
>put him out of his misery. Her tastes ran<br>in pain, and blood. Having figured out ways  
>of scaring the body of a werewolf. How to<br>break the strongest of an Alpha.

Oh yes, he'd survived. Physically.

Then he'd been sent to the next assignment,  
>and the next. There was no vacation. No break.<br>No rest. No doctor, or healing for him.

He was expected to deal and move on.

Train and then the mission. Mission and then  
>training. The cycle continued over and over.<br>Driving him mad.

He entered Kent's office and dropped his stuff  
>by the door.<p>

" You wanted to see me? " He dully asked.

" I have a mission for you. " Kent didn't bother  
>taking his attention from the papers he was<br>filling out. " Gerard Argent needs help in  
>Beacon Hills. "<p>

Scott's ears twitched at the mention of the old  
>bastard who sentenced him to Hell.<p>

" A large pack of werewolves has moved into  
>Beacon Hills. The Alpha uses methods similar<br>to the other's you've helped us with. " Kent  
>explained. " He asked you be sent back to<br>get rid of them. "

Scott nodded absently. It would be yet another  
>undercover mission. They'd gotten more<br>complicated three years ago when he'd been  
>forced to personally kill an Alpha to save a<br>hunter.

The kill had transformed him into an Alpha.  
>He'd hoped it would end the favor. Making it so<br>he could go home. It hadn't quite worked out  
>that way.<p>

The hunters had kept him. Training him harder  
>than ever. He'd found out the hard way that<br>packs didn't care if you were a Beta or Alpha.  
>Power was power, and an Alpha being added to a<br>pack was a major power boost.

" He really ordered me back? " He narrowed his  
>eyes.<p>

" Yes. " Kent answered shortly. " Pack your  
>things. A driver is ready to take you to the<br>airport. I want you out of my guild. Now. "

" Understood. " He sighed tiredly. He had lost  
>his anger long ago. " Thank you for your<br>hospitality sir. "

" Get out. "

Scott picked up his things and headed for the  
>stairs. At least he got to go home.<p>

At last.

11111

He stood in front of the Argents door with his  
>hands stuffed in his pockets. He never thought<br>he'd be back here again. Ever. It had been a  
>long, hard few years.<p>

Gerard had really set him up. Making sure to  
>put him in a situation he couldn't get out of.<br>One where he would be miserable, and constantly  
>tortured. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.<p>

Scott scratched at the scar running the length  
>of the left side edge of his jaw. The stupid<br>thing was made with silver, so it tended to itch  
>him at times.<p>

" Scott? Is that you? " Allison's voice came  
>from behind him.<p>

' Not good. ' He had promised Gerard not to  
>contact his friends or family.<p>

He reluctantly turned to her. Happy to see her  
>again. Terrified of what Gerard might try to<br>do. Hopeful he was strong enough to protect  
>her from him.<p>

She was stunning. Her hair was a little shorter,  
>and wavier than it was before. Her clothes were<br>the same style, but a slightly more mature. She  
>had a sadness in her eyes he hated.<p>

" You're back. " She studied him intently.  
>" Where were you? What happened? "<p>

" It's... complicated. " He ran his hand through  
>his very short, spikey hair. " Very complicated. "<p>

" Scott, there you are. " Gerard opened the front  
>door. " The trip was comfortable I hope. "<p>

" Yes, sir. " He snapped to attention. " Thank  
>you. "<p>

" It was no problem. " Gerard waved it off.  
>" I understand you've become quite the young<br>hunter. A genius in your own right. Almost as  
>good as my granddaughter. "<p>

He heard Allison's sharp intake of breath.

" Well, don't just stand there, come in. " Gerard  
>opened the door widely. " Both of you. We have a<br>lot to discuss and plan. "

Scott blankly and slowly moved inside, sitting  
>his three large suitcases in the hallway.<br>Standing back up, he went into the living room,  
>allowing Allison to tug him onto the sofa next<br>to her.

Her parents were on the sofa across from them.  
>Gerard, however, had chosen to lean beside the<br>fireplace. The elderly man eyeing Scott and  
>Allison with a granfatherly smile.<p>

' Damn. '

" Now, Scott, what did Kent tell you about the  
>situation here? " Gerard gently nudged.<p>

" He said it was a simple undercover mission. "  
>Scott shrugged. " A large pack, the Alpha has<br>a festish for violence. You need me to join  
>their ranks, get you information, kill who I<br>can, and get your men close enough to do their  
>jobs. Simple. "<p>

" It's not simple! " Allison snatched up his left  
>hand tightly. Her voice strained. " He makes his<br>pack fight to the death! "

" Gladitor or cage? " He directed the question  
>to Gerard.<p>

" Neither. " Gerard nodded in approval. " He picks  
>two pack members and has them fight to the death<br>in front of everyone. "

" Is that all? " He frowned in disappointment.  
>" No special instructions? No weird gear? No<br>weapons? No torture, or wolfsbane injects? "

" No, just a straight fight. " Gerard replied.

" Huh. " Scott tilted his head in confusion.  
>" I thought this would be harder. "<p>

" What do you mean harder? " Allison used her  
>other hand to turn his face to her.<p>

" Scott is a fully trained hunter. " Gerard  
>explained. " He specializes in undercover<br>missions. Mostly penetrating werewolf packs  
>our hunters can't get near, sometimes hunting<br>extremely dangerous monsters human's aren't  
>capable of dealing with. "<p>

" You...? " She stroked his cheek.

" Trust me. I've dealt with packs far more deadly  
>than this. " He gave a slight lopsided grin.<p>

" There is one complication. " Gerard interupted  
>their moment. " The Alpha is very powerful. Extermely<br>experienced. In his forties. Despite your own  
>status as an Alpha he can kill you with one hand. "<p>

Scott felt Allison's hand go slack on his face,  
>and glanced to Gerard seriously. Since becoming<br>an Alpha, he'd trained his ass off. Working night  
>and day to be the best possible Alpha.<p>

" I'll figure something out. " Scott scratched  
>at his jaw scar. " Listen, it's been a long trip,<br>I'd like to rest before making a final plan. "

" Understandable. " Gerard pushed away from the  
>fireplace.<p>

" If you'll show me to my cell, I'll get settled. "  
>Scott said.<p>

" Cell? " Allison regained control of her hand.

" All non-humans must be kept in prison cells  
>while inside hunter guilds. " Scott recited with<br>a drone.

" You had him sleeping in a prison cell! "  
>Allison exploded in rage.<p>

" I'm afraid it is the rule. " Gerard apologized.  
>" I tried to have it overturned for Scott, but<br>the hunters were very determined to make him as  
>miserable as possible. "<p>

' Liar. ' He internally grumbled.

" You'll stay here in the guest room. " Gerard  
>offered.<p>

" No. " Allison firmly denied. " My fiancee will  
>stay with me. "<p>

" Fiancee?! " Victoria Argent spoke up for the  
>first time.<p>

" Now that Scott's a hunter, I figured there's  
>no point in hiding it. " Allison smiled falsely<br>at her family. " We decided to marry in high  
>school. "<p>

He quickly jerked his eyes of Gerard as he saw  
>the rage being hidden in the elderly mans eyes.<br>Glancing to his fiancee, he saw her lift a silver  
>chain from under her shirt. The engagement ring<br>he had given her was hanging from it.

" I can also stop hiding my engagement ring. "  
>She beamed, sliding the ring off the chain, and<br>onto her left ring finger.

" It's... " Victoria pasted a grim smile on her  
>face. " beautiful. "<p>

" It's a family heirloom. " Scott spoke up softly.  
>" It's been past down among the women for<br>generations. It goes back to ancient Scottland.  
>It has four emeralds in it. One for each McCall<br>brother died mining the gold to make the ring.  
>There's engraving inside the ring band, Dulce<br>Periculum. The McCall family motto. Danger is  
>sweet. "<p>

" Not very romantic. " Chris Argent critiqued.

" Considering our jobs, I think it's quite  
>appropriate. " Gerard played to doting grandfather.<br>" Weren't the McCall's viking's at one point? "

" Yes, sir. " Scott suddenly found a piece of  
>lint on his jeans fascinating. " We originated<br>in Scottland, one branch married into a minor  
>line of the British Royal family, another branch<br>immagrated to Ireland, and two others joined a  
>viking party. "<p>

" Your family will make a fine addition to ours. "  
>Gerard approved, with a far different opinion<br>hidden behind his mask. " Congragulations. "

" Thanks. " Allison beamed.

" Once the Alpha and his pack is taken care of,  
>we'll start planning your wedding. " Gerard<br>headed for the kitchen. " Now, I should let you  
>two youngters get going. Scott needs to rest<br>up if we're going to plan. "

" I appreciate all your help, sir. " Scott nodded  
>graciously to the man, and then tilted his head<br>slightly at Allison's parents. " Sir, ma'am. "

He hurried to his luggage, and lifted it  
>effortlessly. Allison said her goodbyes quietly,<br>then opened the front door for him.

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
